Two People,One Spell, One Night, One BIG Suprise
by LilySparrow18
Summary: Jack/Will Mpreg, sex. Jack comes knocking on Will's door one stormy night. With some BIG News.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Jack had seen Will, four infact. He was not sure, as the Pearl docked some where just of the coast of Port Royal, whether young William would be happy about seeing him again or not.

"Jack…" Gibbs said attentively. Jack stared vaguely into the distance in deep thought his dark eyes wide and almost scared.

"What…" he said an echo seeming to come through his voice. Like he was in a long dark tunnel, alone.

Gibbs and the crew had been worried about Jack lately. The usual chirpy and optimistic Captain had suddenly become depressed and began isolating himself from his crew, snapping at them easier. He also seemed afraid and lost. One thing his crew had never seen from Jack Sparrow was the pirate being lost. He had always had a goal, a plan. The mischievous twinkle in the deep brow eyes had disappeared and had been replaced with a flat look.

It scared the crew more than anything that this strong man had been reduced to sitting alone in his cabin drinking. Sailing them to nowhere. Sometimes Gibbs could even hear Jack cry. He had never heard the man cry is all the years he had known him. It was heartbreaking to hear from a man who Gibb's considered his unbiological son.

"Jack we're in Port Royal."

"I know that." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"This is a naval port."

"What's your point?" Jack said testily.

"Why would we dock in a naval port? What are we looking for?"

Jack sighed sadly. "Me, mate. It's me that's doin the findin."

Gibbs was confused his eyebrows knitting together. "What you be findin Jack?"

"Same thing I found in a Blacksmith shop here years ago."

Gibbs frowned fitting all the pieces together.

"What? Will?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"But- Why? What do you need from…"

"That's none of you business." Jack snapped. Gibbs jumped shocked at the pirate's harsh tone.

"S-Sorry Cap'n. I dint mean t'… sorry." Gibbs turned to help the crew get their Captain's boat ready and he felt a gentle hand on his fore arm. Gibbs turned to Jack who groaned.

"I'm sorry mate. Fer snappin at yer."

Gibb's smiled softly. "It's fine lad. I know there summet wrong with ye. And I'm here if ye feel like sayin bout it."

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

As Jack lowered himself down into the boat he felt a strange sense of longing to be ashore. He had never felt that before. Maybe because, for once he wanted safety. And that safety was on land in Port Royal.

"_Fuck Jack! Sofuckingsexy."_

"_Ughn. Harder Will."_

Will was snapped out of his dream as he heard a knock on the Smithy door. He had been having dreams about that night more and more in the months that him and Jack had been apart. He had become infatuated with the man. Worse Will believed he had fallen in love with him and it had caused the separation of him and Elizabeth. She just wasn't Jack. And he didn't want to burden her anymore with a brooding depressed husband. They were young and in love when he had left with the Dutchman. And in that time Will had time to think, to become a man. He realised he had made a mistake marrying Elizabeth, it was unfair to both of them.

Of course he was happy to see her when he returned and even more so to see that they had a son. Also name William. Make no mistake Will loved his son more than anything, more that breathing. And so he moved back to Port Royal with Elizabeth so that he could see his son on a regular basis. Will had gone forlornly back to his life as a blacksmith and Elizabeth more happily to her life as the Governors daughter. Taking her fathers place and allowing Pirates into the naval port. Well one ship of Pirates. The Pearl.

Not that Jack would ever return. Why should he? He had nothing here he wanted.

Will knew Mr. Brown wouldn't wake and so left his room and made his way to the smithy door. It was a storm outside and Will could hear the thunder roll. He frowned to himself. Who would be crazy enough to brave a storm in the middle of the night?

When he flung open the door it all became clear.

"Jack?" said Will astonished. Jack stood there as gorgeous as Will had remembered. His dark dreadlocked hair was dripping and the droplets of rain fell down his smooth slightly paler bronze skin over his carved ceekbones. His stunning dark eyes, framed with smudged black, looked at Will wide with curiosity. He smiled slightly his pretty pink lips pulling back over his teeth too white to be a pirates apart from the odd gold.

He looked paler than usal, almost ill. Still the most sublime thing to walk the earth. Or sail the sea.

Without thinking Will threw himself into Jack wrapping the man in a tight hug.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in… How are you!"

"Will. Will! Your squashing me."

He pulled back quickly and he smiled softly at me. "Sorry." Will muttered. "Your just…you saved my life."

" Your life was worth saving." Jack said softly reaching up to trace my cheek with his fingers. Will shivered and Jack snapped out of it looking almost guilty.

"What's wrong Jack?" Will was worried. "You look…ill."

Jack bit his lip. "Can we talk love?"

Will had just realised that Jack was shivering.

"Oh god! Yes of course come in. Fuck you must be freezing."

Jack smiled as Will took his hand and led him into the room and sitting him by the fire.

"Wait here I'll go get you a blanket."

Jack was bemused. "I'm fine William."

"No you're not. You're pale." He said sharply leaving no room for arguments. Jack pouted but let Will wrap a thick fancy looking blanket around him.

"This looks a bit posh." Jack mumbled.

"Courtesy of Elizabeth." Will smiled sadly. Jack frowned his face screwing up in puzzlement, making Will smile in adoration.

"Where is she? How is she?"

"She's at her house probably. She's fine."

Jack smiled baffled. "Not to pry but why are you not there with her?"

"We got divorced." Will grimaced.

Jack looked up into Will's chocolate brown eyes, those gorgeous eyes…

"Sorry darlin."

Will laughed. "It was me who wanted it. I- was in love with some one else."

"Oh." Will frowned at Jack, why was he acting so strangely? "So why the gifts?"

"She wants the father of her child looked after or something along those lines."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"Y-You have a kid?"

Will nodded. "Aye my four year old son. As you know Calypso cut my time short. I was confused too, she said I had something to face. Yet nothings happened yet."

I looked back at Jack who looked near to tear.

"Oh dear god." He whispered shakily, burying his head in his hands.

Will was scared now. "Jack." He said kneeling in front of the shaking pirate. This was Captain Jack Sparrow. The strongest man Will had ever known. "Jack look at me." He took Jacks hands from his face and held them tightly in his own. Jack looked into Will's eyes just as a tear spilled onto his beautiful face.

"Jack." Will gasped, wiping the tear with his thumb. "Dear god what is wrong?"

Jack took a deep calming breath shutting him eyes to think.

"Do you remember… when we were at the Isla De Murta. When I killed Barbossa and you had my and your piece of gold in your hand? And both of or blood was together?"

Will was uneasy. "Of course I do." _You looked so exhilarated. _

"Well…something-happened Will. I don't know what. But…"

Jack looked terrified. Will caressed Jack's face soothingly.

"It's okay tell me, just get it out."

Jack took a shuddering breath and opened his dark orbs. "But some how the mix of our blood and the magic, the spell… It made it that… that I could…be pregnant."

Will's mouth fell open. "W-How?"

"Well, more like you could make me pregnant."

Will's eyes widened. "Remember that night bout four months ago lovely?"

"How could I forget?" Will said blankly.

"I guess you've worked out what I'm trying to say to you lad."

Will looked at his stomach curiously. He reached out a stroked the small bump that had formed.

"You're pregnant."

Jack smiled a tender and watery smile at Will. "Four months worth lovely."

Thump.

"I expected that." Jack said shaking his head at Will's unconscious form.

**Jack Sparrow pregnant you ask? Well I just adore my pregnant Jack. If I may so myself =) Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Will's eyes opened slowly. He felt a calloused hand stroke his face soothingly. I was still raining outside.

He looked up at the stunning pirate who had removed his hat coat and waist coat. He regarded the blacksmith with a look of slight bemusement.

"Jack!" He tired to sit up but regretted the speed as his head spun. The hand pushed his gently back to the bed.

"Shh William lie for a bit. You fainted love."

Will scowled eyes hazy and baffled. "How did I get in bed?"

"I carried you."

"Jack!" Will said sharply. "You can't carry men around in your condition! Especially when those men are bigger than you!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I have a damn disease."

Will frowned and sat up slower this time so that he and Jack were a few inches apart. "You're… my god Jack. You're carrying my child."

Jack bit his lip almost looking embarrassed. "Look William long story short, if you're scared, if you don't want this," Will's head snapped up and looked into the man's pained black pearls. "Then I'm not pressuring you into this love… I mean you have a son to think about don't yer? And if you don't want me or the baby to be here then… then I leave tonight. I wont burden you anymore."

Will sat staring at the man in front of him in shock. What was he talking about? Leaving? No. Why would he say that?

"You really think I'd just let you and our baby out of my life like that. Just leave you to do this on your own."

"I'd… I'd have the crew…"

"Jack being the infamous Captain of the most celebrated ship in the sea and being pregnant… it just doesn't work. And you'd be in so much danger. No Jack… you're staying here with me."

"You don't want this Will." Jack chuckled darkly. "You don't want me, the baby. You don't want us." The last sentence was barely audible.

Will shook his head and took the lovely pirates face in his hand. "You'll never know what someone truly wants Jack."

"If you look deep enough then you'll know." Jack wisdom about life made Will agree.

"Then your not looking that deep into me Jack." Jack met his eyes looking so adorably childlike. "This is scary. That's true, I'm scared. Even more so than the first time. This involves magic Jack and I don't understand it, but that doesn't mean I don't want it." Jack frowned and smiled at the same time.

"You want this?"

"I do. I want this. I want the baby." Will's fingers skated over Jack's bump and then one tangled in his hair the other pulling him by his shirt so their lips were barely brushing. His voice darkened lustfully.

"And I definitely want you."

Jack grinned steamily at him. "You do now?"

"Hmm. That night… like I said hard to forget."

"Will…" Jack whispered suddenly serious again. "You do actually grasp the seriousness of our situation. It's going to be hard darlin. You'll have to look after me. Shit you haven't seen the morning sickness yet." Jack turned a sickly shade of green.

Will grimaced and pressed their foreheads together. "Jack, we'll be fine. I'll be honoured to look after you. I-I love…"

Jack pressed his fingers gently to Will's full lips. "Don't."

Will frowned. "Why…"

Jack smirked sighing. His hot breath caressed Will's face. "Show me." He growled.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Will caressed the bump lovingly, worriedly.

Jack chuckled glowing angelically. "Not unless you plan on pounding me senselessly into the bed."

Will lit up with a beam his hand sliding up under Jacks shirt to the man's firm chest and his thumb petted a nipple. Jack groaned making Will's member twitch.

"We'll save that till after the baby's born." Will promised sealing it with a hard passionate kiss.

Will trembled uncontrollably as Jack took over sliding his sinful talented tongue into Will's mouth. There tongues met in a twine cheekily yet tenderly. Will gasped as Jack bit his lip sharply and flipped Jack softly. "Damn Jack." He moaned wantonly. Jack grinned up at him a seductive flame in his eyes.

Will smiled hotly back and reached down to kiss the man's smooth neck biting and nipping and then soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

Jack moaned not having sex for four months had caused every movement that Will made to make Jack break out in a hot mess.

"Ohhn Wiill. You'll be the death of me darlin."

Will bit Jacks ear softly. "Your invisible, you're too strong."

Jack smiled softly. He was in heaven as he felt Will remove his shirt his belts and sashes, weapons and his pants. Those four months of pain, fear and confusion. They were worth it.

"So… worth itt." Jack whimpered as will nibbled his collarbone. Will leaned back and stared at Jack in awe. Mesmerized

His perfect leanly muscled chest, his thin waist his curvy hips, his very well sized member very much awakened. And the gorgeous little bump in the middle of it all. Their baby.

But it was Jack's face that stunned Will. It gave off this heavenly glow… it was so sublime. He was shining, the personification of the sun.

The black locks beaded with trinket surrounded him in a halo. And those lips, parted slightly, smooth, tasting not of rum but of

cherry and apple. Those shaped cheekbones highlighted in the candle light and the eyes. His eyes were the most stunning of all sparkling up at him with a hint of venerability. But mostly some far

off paradise was reflected in his eyes. And Will was sinking into it with him. Perfect.

"Jack…You're so beautiful, so bloody beautiful."

Jack bit his lip. He felt almost paranoid.

"You don't have to say that love. I know I look…"

"Breathtaking."

Jack smiled and pushed Will over onto his back and began shedding his clothes. Will and Jack shared a lustful smile as they found both of them naked.

Jack was stunned at the blacksmiths beauty. His chocolate curls spread around his face his large maroon eyes dark with lust yet light with love. His full lips parted for the coming moans. His chiselled chest, abs. His strong arms and legs and the part of his body Jack was pleased to see hadn't changed at all.

"We'll have a beautiful baby." Jack smiled entwining their hands.

"If it looks anything like you." Will added.

Jack shook his head. "You're gorgeous." He grinded their hips together making Will shiver and moan. "So lovely."

Will joined in the grinding and they were moving in a steady rhythm. The blacksmith watched at Jack threw back his head and moaned.

"Ahh! Will. Will…"

Will let out a loud moan and pinned Jack back on the bed, trailing kisses and licks down his chest over his belly where Will whispered softly.

"I can't wait to meet you baby."

Jack smiled at the comment his eyes shut concentrating on just Will.

When Will reach his hip he nipped to pirate who gasped and bucked upwards his hormones going crazy.

"Please Will just do it use your mouth on me Will. Please darlin."

Will licked the head once before taking Jack all the way he could. Jack whimpered desperately and arched up.

Will took the hint and began to suck fervently.

"Ahh Will! Fuck! Faster! More please mooreee!"

Will complied with his lovers wishes and his curls bounced erratically between the tanned legs.

"AHH! Yes! Yes!"

Will moaned at the erotic sounds the man made. Was it any wonder he was in love with him?

Jack pulled Will's head of his member and stared into his eyes hotly.

"I need you Will. Now…"

Will stared up at his dishevelled and hazy eyes.

He wasted no time in straddling Jack his backside hovering over the man's member.

"I want this… I want the baby. I want you." He muttered senselessly. And he lowered himself onto the pirate eliciting a loud quivering groan from each of them. Jack looked up at him mouth open in pure ecstasy. "I love you." Will murmured.

"I love you too." Will almost cried out in triumph at the words and began to ride Jack.

Jack's nails dug into the man's lower back. The moved together completely free and unleashed. For Will it was like riding the waves of the sea Jack was freedom. Even when he was holding his baby. Will felt free.

And Jack blindly found Will's member with his hand and began to pump.

"JACK!"

Thank god Mr Brown slept like the dead.

Will bobbed on Jack harder as the both reached that heavenly moment of completeness.

The both moaned and came together. Jack arching upwards and his lips parted in a moan to godlike to bear.

Will rode out the waves and leant down and kissed the perspiring man softly on the lips then on his forehead smoothing back the sweaty locks.

"Jack did I…are you hurt? What if the baby…"

"Shh." Jack traced his lips. "Come and sleep." He whispered tired.

Will nodded and lay next to his tired pirate pulling the smaller man onto him. Jack's head buried in the crook of Will's neck and smiled.

"Jack… I …"

"I know Will." Jack stroked the hair back from the blacksmiths forehead. "Sleep darlin."

Will smiled. "You sleep! We both need you strong."

Jack chuckled. And they fell asleep Will's hand on Jack's stomach.

Will smiled down at Jack who was wrapped tightly in his arms. The morning bringing a warm shine to his love. He looked so peaceful so innocent.

Will was in the process of kissing him when he heard a frantic knock at the door. Not wanting his love to wake he got up making sure not disturb him and shoved on his clothes making his way to the smithy.

The door opened and a panic stricken Gibbs stood at the door.

"Josh! What are you doing here? Oh! Jack!"

Gibbs looked at him shocked. "Do you know where he is I was worried see. Didn't come back last night didn't tell us where he were…"  
>"Oh he's fine! He's… He and the baby are fine!"<p>

Gibbs frowned. "Baby?"

"Yeah he's pregnant, you know right?"

Gibbs's mouth hit the floor.

"Will…"

Jack was behind him fully dressed now. His face horrified and angry.

"You fucking told him!"

Will froze. _Shit!_

**So what will Jack say now! Damn what will GIBBS say :O And will the rest of the crew or Elizabeth find out? What will they think? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack." Will started slowly seeing the anger and embarrassment cross the gorgeous features.

"Don't you fucking Jack me!" he growled lowly and stormed back into the room slamming the door violently behind him.

Will and Gibbs stood for a second astonished listening to the pirate smashing up his room. Then it clicked.

_He'll get hurt. He'll hurt himself or the baby. Calm him down._

Will darted to his room forgetting Gibbs and flung open the door. Jack was crying his teeth gritted as he flung furniture powerfully across the room.

"Jack, stop! Stop! You'll hurt yourself! You'll hurt our baby."

Jack whipped around his eyes flashing tears still running insistently down his paled face. "Hurt! Hurt! What do I care? It's not like I've not been hurtin for the past four months!"

Will dropped his face in shame. He wished he could have been there for Jack.

"I was alone Will! With this baby and yes I were scared!" his voice shook on the last word. "I didn't know what were happenin to me. I couldn't tell anyone! I couldn't Will, do you know what could happen to a guy like me on the sea in this state? Do you know how scared I was! I am? No you don't! Because you don't have to walk around with the EVIDENCE under your shirt do you?"

"Jack. I know I know. I just assumed that he knew. I'm so sorry Jack it will never happen again! I swear I swear it to you!"

Will frowned as Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"Jack…"

He simply covered his mouth shaking his head franticly and ran into the next room. Will followed anxiously and entered the bathroom to the sound of vomiting. _You haven't seen the morning sickness yet._

Ahh so this was it. Will immediately fell to his knees beside Jack and pulled the pirates dreadlocks out of his face gently rubbing his lower back.

"Will…" Jack whimpered before throwing up again.

"Shh, I'm here, get it all up beautiful."

That Jack did. After 20 minutes of being sick he fell back against Will's chest limply and began to sob. Will felt his heart break. He wished more than anything at that moment that he could take some of this off Jack, some of the pain.

As Jack curled up in his lap still crying distraught, Will reach over and dampened a towel dabbing Jack's perspiring face. After several seconds Jack's breathing calmed and he stopped crying, he was simply gazing up at Will tiredly and gently and whispered. "Don't leave me alone like this love. Please."

Will smiled softly and caressed the pirates face. "Never."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouted at you…"

Will covered the tired pirate's lips with his fingers. "Shh. You were right. But it's different now. I'm here to look after you okay? You don't have to be scared anymore."

Jack smiled and yawned widely. Will chuckled. "You're tired."

Jack rolled his eyes grinning. "No mate never been more lively." He looked down caressing his bump lovingly his eyes swimming with pride. "Our little baba's just taking up some of my energy that's all."

Will look down at Jack and the bump proudly. He had never seen Jack look like that before, complete love and emotion billowed through his eyes.

"I love you Jack. Both of you." Will was surprised at he astoundingly tender tone. Jack smiled his eyes fluttering in fatigue.

"I love you too Will. Both of yer." Will couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment and rested his chin on Jack's head. "Umm Will."

"Hmm."

"We're in bathroom…" Jack mumbled. Will chuckled.

"So we are." He kissed Jack's forehead and stood up scooping the smaller man into his arms in a bridal style. "Lets get you two some sleep eh?"

Jack nodded vaguely against his chest.

Will carried him carefully and set him on the bed on his back under the covers tucking him in and readjusting his pillows.

"Will…" Jack mumbled softly. "Stop bloody fussing I'm fine."

Will bit his lip. "Sorry." He moved to stand only to feel a firm but loose grip on his shirt.

"Where you goin?" Jack whispered gazing at Will through loving half lidded orbs.

"I'm going to talk to Gibbs."

Panic crossed Jack's eyes trying to convey it to Will's own maroon ones. "He… What if he tells em?"

"He won't. Come on Jack you know Josh. He'd do nothing to hurt you, he'll do nothing against your wishes. He cares about you. Besides he's probably seen weirder being a friend of yours." Will laughed.

Jack considered this for a moment. "True. Very true. Just don't let him tell anyone. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Of course." Will's finger tips brushed aside the stray locks off Jack's face.

"And tell Josh I'm sorry. For the way I treated him and the crew for the past months. I snapped at them so much…"

"Shh…" Will stroked his jaw soothingly. "Sleep beautiful."

As if on cue Jacks eyes fluttered shut and he was asleep.

Will smiled and left the bed.

This sure was going to be an interesting conversation.

" So Jacks… pregnant?"

Will nodded bemused. "Four months or so."

"That's why the lads been so emotional?"

"Emotional? How?"

"Snapping. Drinking alone. Crying."

Will swallowed. He felt the guilt well up inside of him.

"He said sorry for that by the way… the way he treated you all."

Gives shook his head. "There's no need for im too lad. My god if I knew I coulda helped or…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"What? What're you thinking?"

"This is summet to do with the Isle De Murta you say? And Cortez's Aztec gold?"

"Yes."

"We could go there? And try and find out something? I'll tell them it's about Elizabeth and its Captain's orders?"

Will's face lit up and he smiled widely. "Yeah. I think Jack would be okay with that."

"Would he be okay with us taking his Pearl?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

Will grimaced. "I'll talk him around. It's him and the baby he should worry about now."

Gibbs smiled warmly his wise eyes scanned Will's face. "You've loved him a long time haven't you lad?"

"More than anything."

Gibbs nodded and stood. "Look after im lad. I see him as son. I'd hate to see him hurt. And I don't suppose his father would thank us much either."

Will chuckled. "I promise." And he engulfed the old man in a hug. "Be back soon Josh, look after yourself. And thankyou."

"You too lad and your welcome."

And the man left the Smithy for the Pearl.

Will sighed. Thing were so confusing, yet as he lay down next to his man and his baby letting Jack curl on instinct into his chest, Will had never felt so certain. And his life had never felt so perfect.

"Will?" Will was awakened from his sleep by a female voice. He blinked rapidly trying to take in the evening light. Had they really slept all day? He looked down at Jack with a wild smile. He was still a sleep and snuggled against him and dreamy smile upon his face.

"Will?" came the voice again. _Shit Elizabeth!_

Will left the bed carefull not to wake up his sleeping beauty and opened the door and shutting it carfully behind him.

"Will!" said Elizabeth relived. She took in his dishevled appearance and giggled. "Did I wake you?"

He grimaced. "Lot of work lately." He muttered.

"Daddy!" Will beamed as his maroon eyed golden haired boy jumped into his arms.

"Hey mate!" Will ginned at his little William Junior softly. "Have you been good for your mum."

Junior rolled his eyes looking awfully like his mum. "Daddy. I'm a pirate Daddy. Pirates do whats they want."

Will nuzzled his son's mop of wavy hair and sung. "Aye but to be a pirate you have to respect you mummy and dad Junior. Okay?"

Junior rolled his eyes but nodded. Will smiled proudly at him and kissed his forehead setting him down to run and stroke the new donkey. Again courtesy of Elizabeth.

"What are you two doing here at this time?" Will frowned confused at Elizabeth. She smiled kindly.

"He was missing you Will so I promised him we'd call by here and see you." Will smiled at her words.

"How have you been?"

" Oh, great. It's hard work up there, far too formal for my liking but …"

She cut off and stared shocked behind Will's head. His heart dropped and he turned around to see Jack stood there mirroring her expression.

"Jack!" She shrieked and flung herself into him hugging him tight. He stiffened looking scared.

"Lizzie love I believe you're crushing me."

She jumped back and held his arms at pushing his back so he could look at him.

"Goodness Jack you haven't changed a bit! You look pale are you ill are you…"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth seemed to ignore Jack's sharp tone and turned to Junior.

"Junior sweetheart come here!" she said scooping him up in her arms. Will watched sadly as tears filled Jack's eyes at the sight off Junior. "This is you're Uncle Jack!" Elizabeth said smiling at Jack affectionately.

Junior gasped. "YAY! A pirate like me!" he flung himself at Jack wrapping his little arms around his knees. Jack stared at the little boy below him his lips parted slightly in awe. His eyes fraught with sadness and was that guilt? His hand reach down and he rested it on the back of Junior's head as if to test he was real and almost to comfort him.

He then looked up and met Will's eyes with a look of fear and sorrow the tears barley being held in. Will stared back he too was near to tears.

Elizabeth frowned at the exchange.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Jack simply picked up Junior so his face was level with.

"You're a very lucky lad Junior. You have the best father in the world and the best mummy too. Always look after them kay lad? Don't ever loose them. And whatever never make the mistake of making someone wait for you."

Junior smiled oblivious to the underlying message and nodded. "Can I be a Captain like you one day Uncle Jack?"

"No mate. You don't wanna be like me. You don't wanna make a big of a mess of your life like I did." And unable to hold it in any longer Jack handed Junior to Will and ran back into the bedroom a single tear running down his face.

Will stared heart brokenly after him.

"Will what's going on." Elizabeth said more firmly. "Why is Jack acting so weird? Why's he saying things like that?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Will we have a son. We can't just keep secrets from each other. I need to know why Jack is here and talking like that. To our son of all people."

Will shut his eyes trying to think.

He was stuck.

**AN: Aww my poor Jack. I was trying to go for a cross between Will and Elizabeth for Junior. But it seems he ended up more Elizabeth with streaks of Will. I must say I love writing vunerable Jack. And loving Will. **

**So… does Will tell Elizabeth? What will Jack say when he finds out the Pearls gone? And exactly how hard will it be for Jack to take all off this in?**

**REVIEW REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Will?"

"Elizabeth I can't."

Elizabeth huffed. "Why ever not Will? It can be that bad."

"It's not bad. Not at all." Will's expression turned soft and dreamy.

"Then why is it a secret?"

"Why secret!" Junior giggled. "I wanna know Dad! Tell me!" he jumped up and down in Will's arms his eyes alight with excitement.

Will sighed and turned towards his son kissing his forehead. "I'll tell you soon mate… If your good for your mum a bit longer."

Junior pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't like being good. Being goods boring."

Will smiled softly remembering something along the lines of that Jack had told him. "Me neither son." He buried his nose in the golden curls. "Me neither."

"Will…"

Will shook his head and set Junior on the floor and grinned at his son challengingly. "I bet you cant find a way to wake Mr Brown up." Will always had this challenge going with his son who like him had a competitive streak about him. Sure enough Junior's maroon eyes lit up in mischief and he bounded away to where Mr Brown snored giggling madly.

Will stared after him proudly. He loved his son more than words could describe. Would he be excited to have a new brother or sister?

"Will are you going to tell…"

"No," Will turned to Elizabeth and stared at her firmly. "No I'm not."

"My god Will! If it's not bad then why keep it from me?" she crossed her arms and pouted it almost made Will laugh at how much she could be like their son sometimes. But at times like this it irritated him. She wasn't Jack at all. Jack was all man and Elizabeth still acted like a child.

"Elizabeth, all I am saying is this. This is about me and Jack and Jack has trusted me with this. Maybe one day I can tell you. But only when Jack is ready I will not hurt him like that especially with all we owe him." Will nodded toward their son who was currently trying to hit Mr Brown with his own bottle. "I said wake him not maim him son!" Will called amused.

"Will is there something going on?"

Will looked back into Elizabeth's hazel eyes confused. "Going on with what?"

"With you and Jack?"

Will paused but couldn't help the beam that lit up his face.

"Oh my god there is isn't there?" Elizabeth was shocked. Will scowled.

"Would you have a problem with that?" He said lowly. But Elizabeth beamed and shook her head her gold waves swaying.

"No it's just… Wow." She giggled and Will chuckled along with her happily. "So is that what the big secrets was?" Elizabeth frowned unsure.

Will bit his lip. "No. Elizabeth I promise you when Jack is ready you'll be the first to know."

Elizabeth eyed him scrutinizing with a half smile. "Do you love him Will?"

The blacksmith blushed but smiled. "Yes I do."

"Does he love you?"

Will grinned madly, ecstatically. "Well he told me that he did and I don't believe a pirate does that often when not in mid love making or sloshed."

Elizabeth squeezed happily and threw her arms around Will. "Oh I'm so happy for you both Will. You're so good for each other. I see how happy he makes you."

Will nodded in agreement before pulling back and smiling kindly at her. "Tell you what. Take Junior home and I'll be up there later on." Will's mind flickered back to Jack worriedly. "Is okay if I bring Jack… if I can convince him?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth cried flapping her hands excitedly. "Junior come say goodbye to your Dad he'll see us later. And he'll bring your uncle Jack!"

Junior bounded over his eyes lighting up. "Yayyayyay! Pirates!"

Will pulled his son up and kissed both of his cheeks. "See you later Junior. I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Will smiled affectionately and handed him to Elizabeth.

Who bid him farewell and left the blacksmith dreading the state of his beloved pirate when he walked into the room.

Jack was lay on his side with his back to Will his hand holding his bump protectively. Will entered silently and lay behind Jack on the bed spooning against his love and wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. To Will's surprise they were not wet.

"I didn't tell her Jack." Will whispered comfortingly against his lips. "I just said it's between me and you and that when you're ready then I'll tell. Don't be depressed Jack I cant stand seeing you like this." Jack bit his lip.

"I'm ruining your life Will." He said in a small voice.

Will shook his head and turned Jack to face him so he was staring up at Will's maroon eyes with his black orbs. "Listen to me Captain Jack Sparrow. Listen to me now because I don't want to have to tell you this shit again." Jack just stared waiting. "I love you Jack Sparrow. I have for a long time, I've waited so long to have you and now I have you a new baby, my four year old son, the best woman ever to look after you with me, some one who knows all about being alone whilst pregnant." Jack was thoughtful for a moment his eyes narrowing. "And she is happy Jack. Happy that we love each other. I feel like the luckiest man in the world Jack because now I have that missing piece. You were always missing from me Jack and now you're here I'm whole. You make me complete you make my life more and more exquisite ever day. I don't think you know how much I am in love with you Jack."

Will finished and saw Jack grinning like a madman.

"Ye told Elizabeth about us?"

Will smirked softly. "Of course I'm proud to call Captain Jack Sparrow mine."

Jack's laugh was cut off by Will's lips on his own.

"Oh." Will mumbled mid kiss against Jack's smooth lips. "I have something to tell you whilst you love me." Jack's eyes widened at Will's expression. Like he was bracing himself for impact. "Gibbs and the crew they… kinda have took the Pearl."

Jack blinked once. "I'm sorry can you repeat that please?"

"Jack don't get mad they don't know I swear Gibbs told them it was for Elizabeth and they're going to the Isle De Murta to find out what's going on, from 'captain's orders'. They won't over throw you Jack especially if Ana Maria is there." Will winked

Jack's scoffed. "Why the wink whelp?"

"She's totally head over heels for you Jack she wont let then steal the Pearl."

Jack looked bemused. "Really? Damn if only I knew. Woulda done it far more than twice." Will looked at him in mock shock and bit his lip. Causing him to whine.

"Serves you right." Will pouted. Jack chuckled.

"You know I love only you whelp."

"Does this mean you're not mad?"

Jack sighed. "Nah, wouldn't do much help me being there anyways." Will sighed with relief.

"Good. Oh and one more thing…" Jack cocked his head to the side and Will felt the pirate's ring filled hand in his brown locks. "Will you come to Elizabeth house tonight with me? I really want you there."

Jack looked unsure. "Will I…"

"Nobody will guess Jack. Your shirt covers the bump and the staff will be too stuck up Elizabeth's ass to care anyway."

"What about your Junior? Didn't I scare him or anything? I was bein pretty serious with the poor mini whelp."

"Oi!"

"He cant help his parentage." Will couldn't help but chuckle.

"Exactly Jack was I ever scared off you?"

"True."

"Infact he's obsessed with you he likes you already."

"Ahh gets that from his Mum?" Jack yelped as Will bit his neck this time. "I meant with the pirate obsession! Wanting to meet a pirate!"

"Oh." Will said apologetically and ran his tongue sensually over the offended area. Jack moaned. "Sorry…"

"Hmm." Jack bit Will's ear harshly and then let his own tongue dance over it. "I believe you'll have to prove that Mister Turner." Jack blew softly on the wet area making Will shudder and moan.

"Then will you come with me?"

"If we're gay… should I think that means we should do dinner, bath and bed in the opposite direction?"

"Oh hell yes."

**AN. Ahh I tried to put some funny stuff in this time. Get a bit of the old Jack back. So… What happens at dinner that night? Does Elizabeth find out and what will she do if she does? What do Jack and Junior have that is scarily the same? Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack stop fussing you're gorgeous as you are!"

Jack frowned at him self in the mirror. "But won't they all be dressed up love? I don't know about you but I don't really look in place in some fancy pants mansion."

"All? Jack it's just me, you, Elizabeth and Junior." Will wrapped his arms around Jack and the tiny bump. "And our little one. We all already love you."

Jack leaned back into Will sighing heavily.

"Thank you lovely. For being here."

"Thank you for letting me. No come on I'm starving."

"_You're_ starving?" Jack chuckled.

A pompous looking man had showed Jack and Will to the smallest dining room in the house. The table nonetheless would still fit up to ten people on it. Jack had always found these huge grand dining rooms pointless.

"Will! Jack!" Elizabeth called happily from across the room. Jack was braced for it this time as Elizabeth hugged him, he chuckled and wrapped him arms around her.

"Lizzie, you don't half know how to break a guy's bones."

Elizabeth jumped back and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." She muttered. "You're just… I missed you."

"Quiet all right love I missed your murderous ways too and that killer body too." Jack winked causing Elizabeth to blush and Will to growl possessively.

"Don't make me bite you again." He growled into Jacks ear.

"What makes you think I'm tryin to avoid it?" Will blinked at Jack for second as Jack grinned devishly back at him.

"DAD!" Will snapped himself out of it as his son flung himself into his knees.

"Junior!" he chuckled and lifted his son into a hug nuzzling his nose against the young boys.

Elizabeth however was distracted by Jack's facial expression. Unlike earlier that day is was soft and swimming with feeling and he wore an adoring smile on his face. Elizabeth inwardly beamed. He was so totally head over heels with Will; despite the constant flirting Elizabeth knew at that moment that Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen in love.

Junior who had been giggling with his Dad had spotted Jack out of the corner of his eyes.

"PIRATE!" He squeals. And Jack laughed his eyes glowing and pulled the boy into his own arms and this time it was Will who wore the adoring smile.

"Not just any lad. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Junior clapped his hands excitedly and then became amusingly serious. "Canna still be a Captain like you Unccy Jack?"

Jack beamed. "Nothin would make me happier." Junior squeaked happily and to his audience's amusement yawned widely.

"I hope you both don't mind, Junior already had his tea. He's a growing boy apparently." Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll take him to bed…"

Junior made a noise of protest. And Jack and Will chuckled.

"It's alright love I'll take him." Jack smiled and then whispered loudly into Junior's ears. "Don't worry mate I'll let you stay up."

Elizabeth groaned as Jack carried him out of the room following the butler along the route.

Elizabeth turned to a beaming Will almost swooning. "He is so yummily gorgeous Will." She sighed.

"Mmm. I know." Will grinned.

"You match." Elizabeth smiled as Will blushed.

"I doubt it."

Regardless of what Jack had said the little boy in his arms was dropping off to sleep and he could see it. After several minutes of pirate play and pretending his bed was his very own Black Pearl, the younger Turner had crawled himself into the pirates arms and was dozing off.

"Unccy Jack?"

"Yes mate?"

"Don't leave Daddy."

Jack was taken aback.

"I won't lad I promise. Where would you get an idea like that?"  
>" Can you stay forever and ever and ever?" Junior was as cryptic as his dad some times.<p>

"I hope so lad." Jack sighed contentedly and stoked the boys head caringly. Then something caught his eye. On Junior's small palm was long straight scar. Jack blinked surprised and the frowned taking the palm and placed it next to his own. Identical scars. Jack was astonished.

"Junior lad where did you get that?"

But Junior had already fallen asleep in his arms. Jack would have to talk with Will later on.

"Jack love eat. You need food." Will said firmly. And then he whispered. "I don't want either of you getting sick."

This snapped Jack out of his thoughts and he began to eat.

"Jack I don't know how you do it but our son loves you already." Jack grinned at Elizabeth's comment.

"I try."

"But you don't Jack, you don't have to, it's like you have some kind of fatherly instinct or something like you were made for it."

Suddenly Jack's expression froze. Like Elizabeth had said something very poignant.

"Jack…" Will entwined their hands under the table.

"Lizzie love… when you used to read up on all the pirate law and all that kerfuffle- Did you ever come across anything to do with… pregnancy? Or spells? Well actually pregnancy and spells?"

Will's eyes widened and Elizabeth looked puzzled. "Well yes. For a women…"

"For man love." Will was astonished at how plain Jack was suddenly becoming about this.

"A _man." _Elizabeth was shocked. "What man can get pregnant?"

Will and Jack shared a telling glance and Will squeezed Jack's hand the other behind his back rubbing soothing circles. Elizabeth wasn't stupid and saw the gesture. She also see Jack look panicked and his hand fell immediately to his stomach…

"That's it isn't it…" Elizabeth said in monotone. "Jack's pregnant."

Suddenly and without a ounce of warning Jack turned to Will and crushed their lips together in a kiss of complete love and passion. Will couldn't help but whimper desperately as Jack's tongue met his own. After what seemed like years Jack broke the kiss.

"I- I just. If I ruined everything Will and you're going to hate me. I just wanted to leave you with that." Jack eyes were wild with panic yet he kissed a shell shocked Will's forehead tenderly and whispered. "I love you." And he dashed from the room.

"Will…" Will heard Elizabeth say his name. Ignoring her Will went after the man he loved and his baby. Desperately hoping they'd both be okay when he got to them. He ran from the room hearing just barley as he left. "He hasn't ruined anything." Elizabeth beamed despite her self.

Will had looked for hours in the dark searching every tavern, shop, anywhere he could. He then went to the last place he expected his home. And to his surprise he found Jack there. Curled up on the floor of the bedroom and sobbing harder than Will had ever heard him do before. The broken sounds of pain nearly obliterated Will right where he stood.

Without a word Will fell to his knees next to Jack and pulled him into his embrace. Jack shook in his arms.

"Jack…" Will felt himself begin to cry. "Please. Please stop crying. I cant see you hurt this anymore I cant take it please…"

"I ruined it Will. I ruined it all…"

Will shook his head. "No Jack. No you haven't. She isn't mad Jack, she isn't disgusted. I heard her mutter it as I ran out. "He hasn't ruined anything."" Jack stopped crying abruptly and sat up trying to gather what he had just heard.

"She's not… freaked out- she's not going to keep Junior away from you. From us?" Will shook his head.

"She's better with weird than you think Jack." Jack groaned and buried and straddled Will's lap burying his face in the sweet smelling neck.

"I feel so stupid. I can't control these bloody emotions."

"It good you can be like this with me Jack." Will pushed him back so he could see the beautiful black eyes sparkle. "It's good to know that I'm the only one who can see you completely vunerable like this. And to tell you the truth. It's sort of… beautiful." Jack eyes twinkled for a second and his lips fell open slightly.

"Take off your shirt lovely." Jack whispered darkly. Will was confused, yet so utterly turned on. He complied with his lover's wishes and stripped himself of his shirt. Jack grinned sexily and ran his hands over his lover's chest. He leaned in with there lips barley touching making Will pant with anticipation. "Get on the bed. Lie on your front."

Will almost fell over in the haste to do as he was told making Jack smirk softly. When Will was lay on his back he straddled his legs and turned Will face for a short and soft kiss.

"I'm going to do some to repay you Will. For all your doing for me."

"Jack you don't…"

Jack kissed his back softly."I want too. Now head down on the pillow. Just relax."

Will did so trying to calm himself as he heard the sound of Jack's clothes hitting the floor. And soon he felt something warm and liquid on his back. Was that oil? Then Will gasped in ecstasy as the man's talented hands began to message his tense muscles in his shoulders.

"Hmm Jack… your amazing."

Jack said nothing he simply moved further down to his shoulder blades. Will couldn't help it he felt himself harden and a string of sensual moans fell from his lips. He was totally liquid he had melted into a pool of pleasure.

"Jaack."

"Hmm?"  
>"Lower." Jack smirked and moved down to Will's lower back.<p>

"Fuck Jack… your so…ughh." Will grinded on the bed, desperately trying to release some of the tension in his pulsing groin. Jack promptly slapped his ass causing Will to moan and arch.

"That's my job. Turn around."

Will rolled on his back and groaned loudly at the sight of a very naked Jack above him.

"I love you so bloody much." Will gasped. Jack smiled softly.

"I love you too treasure."

Will smirked. "Treasure?"

"The greatest I ever found."

Jack leaned down and trailed kissed down Will's torso until he reached the buttons of his pants. Will stared down in lust as Jack used his teeth to undo the buttons. Slow and teasing.

"Your so damn sexy."

Jack grinned and pulled of Will's pants leaving him naked his member finally freed.

"Hmm…Lovely."

And Jack pushed their hip together grining and making them both quake in paradise.

Untill they reached that moment when they both fell in love all over again.

They lay together afterwards touching and talking. Just being with each other and then Jack remembered something.

"Will… Have you still got that scar from the Isla De Murta?"

Will frowned but nodded holding out his hand.

Jack placed their palms next to each others then whispered.

"Will? Why does Junior have this scar too?"

Jack looked up into Will's eyes in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Junior. When I was putting him to bed I saw it on his hand. Identical to ours."

Will frowned confused.

This was all getting stranger by the minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm so so sorry. I know it's irritating when you get an alert and it's just a bloody authors note. But I feel like I was begining to rush this story so I need some time to think about it and do it properly. I have just been so busy latley with all sorts of new stuff exploding into my life.**

**Please know I'm not giving up on this story I just need time to get inspired agian. **

**Sorry for telling you this now.**

**LilyRose**


	7. Chapter 7

**After a long while! I'm finally back! It's shortish, I know but it's kinda a filler chapter.**

"Jack..." Jack blinked his eyebrow raised at the shaky tone.

"Yes dearest..." he asked jauntily. Will looked up at him and his mood changed slip sliding slowly into concern. His heart squeezed painfully at the sight of Will's wide glazed eyes.

"Jack I-I'm scared..." he whispered moving their joint scared hands down to cover their little bump...

Jack's dark eyes narrowed and he reach his other hand up to tangle in Will's chocolate brown locks. He cradled the back of his lovers head knowing it was his turn to comfort now and he pulled Will down into a remarkably soft and powerful kiss.

Will whimpered slightly against his lips but kissed back massaging Jacks lips and tongue back with his own. And when they had finally parted all he needed was that one sure look from the man holding his baby to know that they would tackle what ever was happening together.

And when they made love that night they Will cried and Jack remedied.

Elizabeth had come later that night and they had told her everything. Well Will had. Jack sat mysteriously in the corner a plan trying to formulate behind his closed eyes. Elizabeth was a panicking mess at first, but, Will knowing her as he did had helped calm her. She told them firmly that she would do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of 'her men' as she put it. She returned to the Manor with the promise to scourer the librarys for any scrap of information on their situation.

When she left Will turned back to Jack and his eyes scanned the silent man's face slowly as he knelt in front of him twisting their fingers together. The pirates eyes slowly open and he gazed troubled down through his dark lashes.

"'e told me somethin'..." he murmured his eyes glimmering in the firelight.

Will's eyes were puzzled. "Who did Jack?"

"Father. Fore' I went after the treasure of Isle De Murta. It...didn't make sense."

Will's heart jumped with hope and he caressed the older man's face lovingly. "Jack...I love you a whole bloody lot but you really need to start making sense if we're gonna figure this out."

Jack half smile and the was serious again eyes far of in a memory.

"Love is a strange thing Jack. One simple action could trigger it off and it'll hit you like a gunshot. It could destroy you or it could save you. Be careful with the treasure Jack. It's French...the French thrive off destiny and the tragedies of love...he wrote it in a letter. How French of him."

Will let Jacks voice hang in the air for a second things fitting together in his brain. Finally he whispered.

"You think the gold had something to do with this? With what is happening to Junior too?"

Jack growled in the back of his throat.  
>"I dunno...Tha's what's staggeringly irritating about it." Will looked away from him thoughtfully but Jack turned his face back round. "But, I do think we should visit oh Daddy-kins of mine."<p>

Will eyes widened and he looked down to the bump and then back up.

"Does he...Does he know about..." Jack laughed under his breath.

"I have no doubt he does by now." Will's eyes widened further and Jack's laugh was loud. "William dear...Do calm down... I'm a grown man and we are both quiet accomplished in a dual are we not? If sure we can handle my father love. He's the leas' of our worries."

Will sighed and nodded his forehead falling onto their little bump, Jacks hand caressing his head. "Okay...Okay...When Gibbs gets back in a few days...We'll see your father."


	8. Chapter 8

It had took a little longer than expected for Gibbs to return. Jack had got more petulant and restless by the second but as it turned out, it took some very squiffy and irritated crew mates to give Gibbs incentive enough to want to find the Isla De Murta. Turns out whenever the first mate tried the compass it would point straight back to Jack.

Will had joked a couple of times that Gibbs might be in love with Jack, the thought alone made Jack grit his teeth and shudder. But to Will, he was marvelled. He was entranced that despite his pregnant state, as soon as he stepped back on the Pearl his shoulders squared and he looked powerful, incredibly so for the vulnerable man who's hair Will had held while he threw up every morning.

Jack looked at home again. And when he retired to his cabin that night Will came with him. They both stripped bare and much to their surprise neither actually felt like sex. Which was a new one for Jack seeing as without rum he became testy and sex relived him. It was a wonder indeed that the simple brush of Will's lips against his taught belly made him content.

By the time they had both woke they had began to dock at Shipwreck Cove. And like an old gypsy with a crystal ball, Teague was waiting for him a smirk and open arms.

"Jacky..." he greeted in his alcohol roughed voice.

Jack rolled his eyes and let his Dad hug him. "Daddy dearest...how's Mum?"

"Still dead...funny that with the dead...they only ever wake when you don't want em to..."

Will stood behind him as Jack followed him into his study was completely confused of course. A story probably only the other two men could recall. That was the thing about Jack...endless stories, endless mystery. It was incredibly inviting.

"Now..." Teague grumbled half hobbling to his well used chair booting some empty bottle out of his way. "Jacky...you gonna tell me why you have a little one growin inside yeh or do I have to wait for you to...sustain the tension."

Ah there was the difference. Jack would love the theatricality of that.

"Well you see I was happening across this palace while I were in Spain an'..."

"Jack." Teague growled.

Jack paused mid motion his mouth open, his hands in the middle of a flurry and he dropped them with a sheepish smile. He gestured to Will.

"Him, we courted or however you'd put it. The..." he got closer and settled into the chair opposite his father. "The Isla De Murta, The Gold of Cortez. Me and young William here. Our blood was transferred together. It was mixed on two pieces of gold. You said...about the French..." he mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

There was a short pause where Teague leaned back in the talk backed green satin chair. "Aye...I see...the pieces mixed. French culture Jackie, defines that as an act o' fate. True love an' soul mates and all those trinkets and bells. Cortez was a lover Jackie a romantic. That were the thing he prized above all else, to create this gold, and to give it to his lovers...so when he experienced love with them...it would feel like more than even tha'. More than love."

Jack's lashes fluttered. "So you're sayin..."

"Don't be a fool Jackie!" he snapped. "You and the young Master Turner here...What is more than love between two? Love between three..."

"So I was allowed to be...to be with child because..."

"The curse that was repaid was repaid with love." Will finished. "And so the curse gave back to balance out the repayment."  
>"Gave us a child..." Jack hummed his brows pulled together in deep thought. Teague watched in interest as Turner's hand moved to twine its fingers with his sons. Subconsciously he saw Jack's fingers fall into place like clockwork.<p>

"My son..." Will's voice came suddenly diverting everyone's attention. "The scar me, Jack and his mother Elizabeth have identically on our palms...he has it too..." Teague's brow quirked in a query. "He wasn't even born...how could he have the mark..."

The elder Sparrows wrinkled face furrowed in concentration as he stood and paced the creaky room beginning to think. As he did so Jacks hand fell to his bump with a hum.

Will cocked his head to the side studying him. He was murmuring to himself obviously in deep thought. He's have to soothe those harsh lines in his expression later.

"She repaid to..." Jack said suddenly. "And there were not a need for it, she didn't take it." he looked up at his father who stared eyes narrowing at his son.

"So he blessed her with another love too..." Will guessed.

"But you was blessed twice." Jack pointed at him with a funny sort of confused scowl. "What does that mean...wha's that got to do with y'son."

"Its means either way...someone owes a repayment...he must pay with blood...but with his own again...I don't know...it seems too curious that y'son be marked too..."

Will's heart plummeted. "You dont mean..."

Teague shook his head trinkets like tolling bells. "For once lad...I don't know..."

**AN. I feel that 'Surprise Bitch' would go just perfectly here.**


End file.
